


Raw Nerve

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi figures it’s fine to indulge Eren’s whims as long as there are clear boundaries in place.  Things haven’t yet progressed far beyond hair-pulling, light shoving, and rough kisses.  Once or twice they’d found a creative use for their uniform belting.  To take it a step further isn’t out of the question, but Levi hadn’t considered this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd told me a year ago that I'd be writing daddy kink, I'd probably have called you a liar. The things this fandom has done to me. 
> 
> And oh look, I wrote desk sex again.

The first time Eren says it, his voice is so soft that Levi thinks he misheard. 

He shrugs it off, dismissing Eren with a wave of his hand. He'd specifically told Eren he was free for the evening as soon as he finished his duties. It's not that Levi doesn’t appreciate when Eren goes the extra mile to check in before retiring - Eren's steadfast devotion to him has always been one of Levi's weaknesses - but he doesn't want Eren to feel obligated either.

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight, if you’re not too tired?” He sounds nervous with the way his voice shakes. Levi hasn't heard him sound like that in years and it's firing off alarm bells even before Levi factors in the bizarre request. _“Daddy_.”

This time, Levi is sure he hears it. The word still comes out a whisper but there’s no mistaking it. Eren’s head is bowed, ears beet red, and hands clasped together in front of his waist. It’s eerie how strongly Levi is reminded of Eren’s early days in the Legion and the thought makes the situation feel even dirtier. Levi hadn't even been in the mood for any sort of rendezvous with the mountain of paperwork Erwin had piled on him, but Eren's outburst stirs something in him even if he'd rather not admit it.

He clears his throat and places his pen on top of his unfinished paperwork. He’s in no place to assert any sort of judgement on the matter of Eren’s interests. Mandatory psych evaluations aside, Levi refuses to stick his nose in his soldiers’ sexual predilections so long as no one gets hurt. 

He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, regarding Eren with a calm expression. “You want to spend the night with daddy tonight?”

Eren immediately gives an enthusiastic nod. “Yes, very much sir!”

Levi fights back a smirk. Plenty of them use sex as an outlet and there are far more worrisome habits to pick up, Hange being a shining example of what not to do. And although sexual release has never been a necessity for Levi, even he knows how to enjoy himself when the mood is right. 

Rough. Fast. Weird. His own tastes vary depending on the partner and he's not one to shy away from the taboo so long as there are rules. He typically just ignores whatever doesn’t interest him. He and Eren have been intimate just a handful of times, but it's enough for him to know Eren enjoys being dominated in bed. That’s nothing new.

He figures it’s fine to indulge Eren’s whims as long as there are clear boundaries in place. Things haven’t yet progressed far beyond hair-pulling, light shoving, and rough kisses. Once or twice they’d found a creative use for their uniform belting. 

To take it a step further isn’t out of the question but this also isn’t something Levi has ever considered. 

And while Levi isn’t an expert on the subject, his intuition tells him Eren’s request has less to do a suppressed desire to fuck his father and more to do with Levi’s position. The prospect probably breaks some level of military etiquette but Levi decides it's best not to dwell. As long as it stays in the bedroom, Levi doesn't see much harm. Sexual desires seldom need a logical explanation.

His experience suggests the best and least annoying course of action is to play along. It doesn’t take Levi much time to figure out what works for him and what doesn’t and he has no qualms about cutting things short if he’s not into it. Off-putting as this game sounds on a visceral level, Levi is curious enough to give it a try.

“Did you clean your room - even under your bed - like I asked you?”

Eren perks up at that, skin delightfully flushed against his wide eyes. “Yes, sir. I did.” He licks his lips before continuing, pink tongue darting out enticingly. “I scrubbed the floors with the lemon soap, the way you like.”

A sliver of anticipation runs down Levi’s spine watching him. Though it’s been a while, Levi has had this exact conversation with Eren in the past and it takes some effort not to laugh, given the current context.

“That’s very good, Eren.”

Eren stands a little taller at the comment but he keeps his eyes shyly trained on the floor. It's a stark contrast to his typical demeanor. “Thank you, sir.”

Levi doesn’t want to know what kind of divine retribution he’s stirring up by doing this so he swallows his lingering inhibition. Eren is a twenty-three year old man. Through the years, he’s filled out in all the right ways: slim waist, broad shoulders, and thick legs. His smile still has the same boyish charm it always did but with his smooth olive skin and high cheekbones, he’s become nothing short of stunning. Levi is honest when he says he never felt even a thread of desire for Eren until he became an adult. 

Yet Eren's subservient act is so convincing, so achingly _familiar_ , that Levi can’t shake the inherent wrongness of the situation. It reminds Levi with an uncomfortable amount of clarity that he literally watched Eren grow up. And as disturbed as he is by the thought, it would be a lie to say at least in that very moment it wasn’t part of the appeal. His cock gives a rude twitch at the realization.

“Now, be a good boy and go lock my door.”

Eren complies without missing a beat, barely hiding his devilish grin. When he returns Levi motions him forward and pushes his paperwork to the side. He pats the space in front of him and Eren settles himself on the desktop, the wood creaking slightly under his weight. 

“Are you ready to go to bed?” Levi squeezes his knee, studying the way Eren's mouth opens at the soft touch. 

“I’m not tired yet.” He licks his lips, eyes dropping to Levi’s mouth. “Can I stay up with you?”

“Just for a little while.” Levi unbuckles the first strap on Eren’s thigh, not breaking their eye contact as he squeezes Eren's thigh. He plays innocent too well, Levi decides, and he wants nothing more than to break the facade. 

“I do want a goodnight kiss.”

Eren looks mildly surprised at the request but leans down anyway. Levi stands and meets him halfway, placing a soft kiss to his cheek and then his lips. Eren deepens it, throwing politeness out the window and pushing his tongue past Levi’s teeth and biting onto his bottom lip. Levi works off Eren’s jacket before they pull apart.

“Can we do that again?” 

Levi backs off enough to make his answer clear, discarding pieces of Eren’s harness little by little. “A little impatient tonight, aren’t we?

Eren huffs and leans toward Levi, only to be pushed away. Levi steps back to remove his own jacket and undoes the strap across his chest, folding the items and placing them aside. He returns to run his hands along Eren’s waist and up his chest.

“I-I’m getting hard.”

Levi’s groin tightens in response to Eren’s labored breathing and flushed skin. He leans in to whisper in Eren’s ear, “Are you thinking about dirty things while daddy touches you, Eren?”

Eren shivers and gives a tight nod. “Mm. I can’t help it.”

“Do you want me to take care of it, then?” Levi comes in closer so his breath glides down Eren’s neck. He slides his hand down Eren’s hip, along his leg, and back up his inner thigh. His voice rumbles against Eren’s skin. “You’ve been awfully good today.”

Eren makes a soft noise of surprise, his fingers squeezing the edge of the desktop. “Yes daddy, please.”

“Lift up your shirt.”

Eren does as he’s told and holds the hem of his shirt just above his chest. Levi likes looking at Eren’s body, just appreciating it. He’s solid but lithe with perfectly unmarred, sun kissed skin. It’s hard to grow bored of something that pleasing on the eyes.

Levi takes one of Eren’s nipples in his mouth and laps softly, fingers thrumming with need. He’s sensitive, instantly gasping and squirming beneath the ministrations. The sound of each whimper is almost as potent as Eren’s hands on his skin. 

But even when his sighs become tiny noises of frustration, Levi continues to suck gently. Eren’s fingers toy with Levi’s hair, holding him in place. By all means, Levi is ready to just flip Eren over and fuck him into the desk until next Friday, but unraveling Eren to the point he’s ready to snap has it’s benefits too. 

Levi prefers when things are on his terms. Their previous trysts have been faster than this, more desperation and no precision. Being able to keep things tightly wound does wonders for Levi’s arousal.

But when Eren reaches between his legs, Levi decides he’s had enough. He strips Eren’s shirt all the way off and sits back down in his chair, and tugs Eren forward until he’s straddling his lap. Eren’s lithe body is trembling with anticipation, eyes wanton and thirsty.

“You goin’ to help me out, too?” Levi’s voice is a hard rasp. He makes quick work of tugging Eren’s pants down past his hips to expose his length. He plays with it, skimming his fingers over the underside of Eren’s cock. “You wanna get daddy ready?”

Eren makes a strangled noise, leaning in to kiss Levi again but this time with more fever. Their game is wearing thin but Levi can’t bring himself to care. Eren paws at his cock through the fabric of his pants and it’s a tad too rough against the stiff fabric of his uniform. When it becomes too much, Levi roughly undoes his belts and pulls out his cock, mouth still glued to Eren’s. 

They part long enough for Levi to catch his breath. “Do you want me inside you tonight?”

“Fuck, yes.” 

Levi clicks his tongue and nips at Eren’s neck. “Watch your language, young man.”

Eren twists his fingers around the top portion of Levi’s harness, whimpering out apologies. Levi cups Eren’s ass before sliding his hand further behind, pressing a finger against Eren’s asshole. Just a little pressure.

“Turn around.”

When he stands, Levi orders him to retrieve the oil from his bottom drawer. He diligently does as he’s told, pushing his pants down as far as his leg straps will allow and Levi guides him so he’s bent over the desk. 

For a minute, Levi just caresses the swell of Eren’s ass while languidly stroking himself. “My cock is goin’ to fit perfect inside you. Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Eren sounds delightfully wrecked, his voice shaking and raw, even though Levi’s barely started playing with him. “Yes, please.”

Levi slides a lubricated finger inside, savoring Eren’s gasp of surprise. His breathing quickens and Levi adjusts the speed of his fingers just before pressing in a second. Eren whimpers and wiggles his hips, trying to fuck himself on Levi’s fingers. He gasps when Levi finally presses against his prostate.

“That’s a good boy,” Levi purrs, twisting his fingers slightly. “Do you like this?”

“Shit. _Levi_.”

Eren draws out the sound of Levi’s name like he’s pleading for his life, and it’s depraved enough that Levi chooses to ignore the slip-up. 

He tugs Eren’s hips backward, the last of his resolve fading into pure, unadulterated need. Fuck decency. Fuck patience. Fuck everything. 

His voice is a quiet rumble. “Come sit in daddy’s lap.”

Eren doesn’t waist any time, settling down, his back toward Levi’s front and his hands bracing himself on the edge of the desk. Levi helps position him so his cock is poised right against Eren’s hole. His erection throbs.

“ _Down_.” 

Eren lets out a loud whimper before pushing backward, taking Levi inside with one smooth thrust and Levi doesn’t bother to keep his own voice in check. Eren’s walls clench around him and it takes a colossal amount of self control to keep from thrusting upward with abandon. 

“Move,” Levi hisses. “Now.”

“Oh. Fucking- Sorry,” Eren pants. He moves his hips up once and back down. “This is- It feels so good. Fuck. Levi. Fuck me. Fuck me.” 

Levi curses, gripping Eren’s hips so he can guide Eren up and down, nails digging harshly into his skin. He moves him faster, harder. Eren is still talking but his words are slurring, turning to incoherent mumbling, and Levi only catches a few of them. 

With his rhythm set, Eren bounces on Levi’s cock and cries out each time he sinks down to the base. As a reward, Levi turns his attention to Eren’s cock. He reaches around to squeeze him, running his thumb over the tip and all the way down with his other htand to fondle his balls. 

“Oh! Shit. I’m gonna, please. Daddy!”

In a split second of rationality, Levi realizes he should be mindful that the entire corridor is probably privy to their liaison. But Eren’s gasps and cries skew his priorities. He feels nothing but Eren. Hears nothing but Eren. Smells nothing but Eren. Nothing else matters.

“Keep going,” he growls. “Just like that. Be a good little boy and get me off.”

Eren thrusts his hips backward one final time and his back arches. The sound he makes when he comes is almost inhuman, his warm semen spilling across Levi’s hand and onto the floor. 

When he begins to slow, Levi pushes him back up and onto the desk so he can finally push inside him recklessly. Eren is still riding out the waves of his orgasm when Levi tangles a hand in his hair and presses his cheek against the wood. He can barely see the ghost of a smile forming on Eren’s face. 

“Fuck- You’re perfect.” Levi groans. His hips snap forward at an erratic pace. “I’m goin’ to come inside you, ‘s that what you want?”

Eren nods as best he can with Levi still holding tight onto his hair. “Please. I want you to come. Please.”

It hits without warning, his mind overcome by bliss as he gets in a few more rough thrusts. Eren moans as Levi fills him, pleading out his name with the same unnerving tone as before. He stills behind Eren, mind numb and satisfied to his core. 

When the haze wears off, Eren moves first. He pulls Levi’s arms more firmly around his midsection and twists around to kiss Levi’s cheek. 

Levi's voice comes out soft and unusually tentative. "You okay?"

“Mm. Yeah. More than okay. That was…”

“Not... horrible.” Levi supplies, mind still fuzzy.

Eren laughs. “Sometimes I forget how romantic you are.”

Levi presses his face into Eren’s shoulder in an effort to hide his laughter. The way Eren squeezes his hand tells him he failed. 

“So,” Eren drawls. “Anything you want to try next time?”

Levi gives a short chuckle and backs off of Eren to redress himself. With the haze fading, he’s becoming aware of the fluids running down Eren’s thighs and the mess seeping into his floorboards. And he’ll need more than a few minutes. 

After that, Levi feels like anything is on the table. 

“Shower first.”

Eren turns to him. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> If god strikes me down tomorrow, we'll know why.


End file.
